powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Souji Rippukan
is of the Kyoryugers. Biography A 16-year-old High School student. A cool-headed swordsman with swift attacks, he declares himself the . He is descended from the Rippukan Family, a clan who has been practicing the assassination sword style since the Sengoku Period. As a form of defiance to his father, Souji defeated the Zyudenryu Zakutor in a bamboo thicket to become Kyoryu Green and soon developed a more feral fighting style, adopting a backhand grip which later became his personal sword style, . Though distant at first, Souji eventually joins the team when Daigo resolves things between him and his father. His mother, on the other hand, tries to complicate things by taking Souji away from the team, but finally changes her mind after hearing a few words from Torin (in human form). . Torin also hands his sword Feather Edge to Souji, believing that "youth holds the greatest potential" as Souji is the youngest member. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger :See Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie#Continuity and Placement for where this takes place for the Kyoryugers. Souji appears with his teammates and helps deal with Waredonaier and his Gormin/Sugormin army.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/01/19/kyouryuger-bios-from-the-gokaiger-vs-gobuster-pamphlet/ Super Hero Taisen Z The Kyoryugers joined the action as the current Sentai team in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Super Hero Taisen Otsu to be added 100 Years After In Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER, Souji is somehow still alive at 116 years old. He was seen with Icchan, Uppi and great-grandson Soujiro. In the events before the future Kyoryugers were born, it's shown that Souji married Rin Katsuyama.He also passes on Feather Edge to Soujiro. His 2014 self travelled forward in time into 2114 with the other Kyoryugers then to help assist their descendants. Personality Souji is cold, cool, and calm high-school student and a member of Rippukan House. Souji wish that he was the swordsman of the team. Souji also practices with his father to improve his swordsmanship. He's also painfully oblivious to love, much to the ire of Rin. Kyoryu Green Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #4 - Zakutor': Main battery-like device that is the source of Souji's powers. *'Zakutor Slasher' *'Feather Edge' Mecha *Zyudenryu #4: Zyudenryu Zakutor - Armed On= ;Arsenal *'Zakutor Slasher' }} Imitations A Zorima was disguised as Kyoryu Green by Debo Yakigonte as part of a plot to break the Kyoryugers up, by panning Kyoryu Blue's old man jokes. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. Gokai Green, into Kyoryu Green. Behind the scenes Portrayal Souji Rippukan is portrayed by .Hyper Hobby, February 2013''Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters'' Tokyo Dome City Prism Hall event promotional pamphlet As Kyoryu Green, his suit actor is . Sentai Notes *Souji is the first Sentai hero to have a Velociraptor ''motif. **He is also the first Green Ranger in a dinosaur-themed Sentai that is part of the main five. *Souji is the only core Kyoryuger who dual wields his Gaburivolver and Gabricalibur in the intro. *The actors who play Souji's parents were both former Dynamen. See also *Genryu Rippukan - Souji's father. *Reiko Tanba - Souji's mother. *Soujiro - Souji's descendant and the third 'Kyoryu Gray'''. References Category:Sentai Green Category:Kyoryugers Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Characters portrayed by Kosuke Asai Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rival Archetype Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Male Rangers Category:Sentai 4 Category:Kyoryu Super Sentai